


Big Dick

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-09
Updated: 2008-02-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Big Dick

**Title:** Big Dick  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Wriiten for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/)'s Prompt: Dick  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor/ No warnings.  
 **A/N:** I had a hard time with this prompt, which is why you all get silliness. *g*  
 **Beta:** C Dumbledore  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Big Dick

~

“...Dick. It’s large, but you can handle it.”

Ron’s head snapped up. Why was Hermione talking to Harry about handling dicks?

“It’ll take dedication and practice,” she continued. “But you’ll manage fine.”

Harry looked doubtful. “I dunno, Hermione. I’ve never--”

“I know,” she interrupted. “But you’ll need these skills...”

“What are you two on about?” Ron finally managed.

“I’m telling Harry--”

“About dicks?” Ron growled.

“Moby Dick,” Hermione clarified.

Ron dragged Harry out. “I’ll teach you all you need to know about dicks,” he vowed. “And who’s Moby, anyway?”

“It’s a Muggle book--” but they were gone. “Boys,” she sighed.

~


End file.
